CSI NY: train ride
by nothingbutmemorieslastforeverx
Summary: One-shot, random but totally Dantana. Lindsay is 5months pregnant with her second child, what happens to Dantana whilst coming back from their OBGYN


This is my first fanfic so please be nice. This is a one-shot by the way

Just a bit of background information – Lindsay is months pregnant with her second child

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or any of its characters no matter how much I want to

Danny and Lindsay had just come back from an ultrasound scan with Lindsay's OBGYN.

"So, Montana, cab or subway?" Danny asked whilst grabbing hold of Lindsay's waist and bringing her closer together.

"Subway, Dan, I wanna walk a bit" She said whilst leaning in closer to her husband and the father of her children's side

"Whatever you want Montana, whatever you want"

Lindsay just smiled in return and rubbed her evident baby bump lovingly.

Danny led her to the subway, which was packed full of people and so they had no choice but to stand. Danny was getting mad that no one had the decency or courtesy to get up and let an evidently pregnant woman off her feet.

He gripped the overhead bar, and pulled Lindsay into him to let her put as much pressure on him as she needed. Danny felt eyes on him and so he turned around and saw a man in his mid-twenties staring at them, but more precisely her

Lindsay tried to get Danny's attention by prodding him, but it wasn't working and so she had no other choice but to look up to see what he was doing. She followed his train of sight and realised that his eyes were focused on someone, and he wasn't thrilled at all. She pulled on his shirt and said his name to try and get his attention, but that didn't work either

She then finally grabbed his head and kissed him deeply after pulling him to their. Despite being startled, he accepted her kiss and kissed her back with passion. After she pulled away, Danny waited a moment to catch his breath and then asked "What was that for?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes, with no success. What's wrong?"

"Do you see that man over there?" He waited for her nod and carried on "He's been staring at you since we got on. He has no problem with eye-fucking you, yet he doesn't have the decency to let MY pregnant girl have a seat?" He said loud enough for the guy and the rest of the train to hear.

Lindsay, felt a tap on her and so she turned around and saw an elderly lady with a walking stick.

"You look like you could sit down dear, do you want my seat?" The elderly lady with greying hair asked.

"No, no it's okay. I could never do that, I'm fine" Replied, horrified at the idea of taking an elderly woman's seat who clearly was quite vulnerable and fragile, shown by her shaking body

"No dear, trust me, it's fine, please sit down, you really look like you need to get off your feet" The woman replied

"No, really I'm fine"

At this point Danny interrupted and said "Ma'am, my wife could and would never take a seat of the elderly, you shouldn't have to give your seat up, and you need it as much as my wife needs it"

The woman smiled and in return said "It's so nice to see that there are some people who actually think about others (referring to Lindsay) How far along are you?"

"5 months" Lindsay said, rubbing her belly

"May I?"

"Of course" Lindsay offered a bright smile

"Do you know what it's going to be yet?"

"No, not yet. This ones being stubborn"

The woman smiled, "Is this your first?"

"No, we hav year old at home" Lindsay showed the woman a photo of Lucy.

"She's beautiful"

"Thank you"

"This is my stop, nice meeting the two of you" The woman said

"The pleasures ours" Lindsay replied

"See you dear"

Lindsay sat down on the elderly woman's chair, exhausted despite being stood up for less than 10 minutes. She felt eyes on her and looked up to see her husband looking at her lovingly.

"What?" She chuckled

"You amaze me Montana. You were clearly tired but yet you didn't take the woman's chair, even though you looked like you were gonna fall any minute"

"I couldn't do that Danny. Did you even look at her, her legs were shaking, the poor thing"

"I know, I know, I never said that you should"

"Besides, I knew that if I was gonna fall, I would have my loving husband to catch me"

"I love you Montana"

"Love you too Dan"

Okay, random I know, but the idea just came to me out of nowhere.

Please review, much appreciated.  
Thanks

Nothingbutmemorieslastforverxx


End file.
